Masquerading as a Male (Thomas JeffersonXFem Reader)
by The Professional Otaku
Summary: The reader is a female who wraps her chest and changed her name in order to succeed in her male-dominated world. One day, Thomas Jefferson, Secretary of State, shows up at her law office, begging her to prosecute Alexander Hamilton, Secretary of Treasury, of embezzlement.


(AN: (Y/M/N) = Your chosen male name)

(Y/N)'s PoV

"C'mon (Y/M/N)."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Somebody needs to put him in his place!"

"Well it won't be me."

"Did you forget Lafayette?" He demanded, referring to the fact that Hamilton had slighted his old friend Lafayette by not sending military aid to their Revolution.

"Have you an ounce of regret?" Jefferson asked me, looking utterly disgusted. But that was alright. I wasn't about to try and prosecute the Secretary of State, the President's Pet. "You accumulate debt, you accumulate power, yet in my hour of need you forget."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a smart man, you'll be fine," I told him, tidying up the papers on my desk." "And before you were my friend, he was mine." I snapped, closing my briefcase and straightening my cravat. "If you try and fight his every idea, you'll never stop." I pushed my chair in. "Where would you draw the line?"

Jefferson sighed then smirked and teased me lightly. "So quick-witted."

I smirked in response. "Alas, I admit it." I replied drily, grabbing my suit jacket and putting it over my arm.

"I bet you're _quite_ the lawyer," he snarked.

"My defendants get acquitted," I snarked right back.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Well someone ought to remind you," he called as I paused at the door.

"What." I said flatly, hand on the knob of my office door.

"You're nothing without your boss behind you," he taunted, and I scowled and slammed the door, stalking out and starting the walk home.

"Stupid, arrogant, flamboyant Jefferson!" I seethed as I walked into my house and slammed the door, startling my maid, Heather. "He doesn't know when to quit, and he's such a goddamned flirt I can't tell if he knows or not!" I ranted to her as she helped me undress and unwrap my chest.

The things a girl had to do to succeed in a man's world were unbelievable sometimes.

"Sometimes I think he'll have relations with anything that moves, and not just women," I told her, and she giggled. "You know today he tried to use our friendship to blackmail me into prosecuting the Secretary of State?"

She gasped. "Alexander Hamilton? The immigrant?" She questioned me, and I nodded. "Oh that's not good, he seems so sweet." She exclaimed as she helped me dress in my casual pants and blouse for home. "I made pasta for dinner, Miss."

I smiled. "Thank you, Heather. Sometimes I think you're the only one keeping me sane in this patriarchal society."

Jefferson was waiting for me at the front door of my office the next day, and the day after that, and for the rest of the month after that. And, while I knew he didn't know I was female, I was somehow flattered by his actions. Perhaps it was because I knew that there were other lawyers he could go to, other firms he could consult, but he still chose me.

The feminine part of me was content with his attentions, and wished to become-

No, I told myself, shaking my head. He was just an annoying not-client, not anything more, unless I wanted my secret to get out. Still, his annoying persistence made me wonder if he knew more than he let on.

"Mr. Jefferson," I said, just about ready to prosecute _him_ for obstructive behavior, "for the last time, I _will not prosecute Alexander Hamilton!_ " I snapped. "He's done nothing wrong, and even if he has, there's no evidence! As it is I may just prosecute _you_ for obstructing the procession of my cases!"

He just chuckled and twirled his blasted cane about. "You wouldn't do that," he hummed at me, smirking. "You love me too much~"

I just scowled. "Obviously you've taken an injury to the head recently," I told him, "to suggest that such homosexual feelings I harbor, and for _you_ ," I added in disgust, looking him up and down in his outrageous magenta suit, "of all people." I began packing my things, despite the fact that it was barely past noon. This man was far too aggravating to bother sticking around much longer.

"Heather told me."

That sentence, just three little words, not much really. But it was still enough to stop my heart and my hands. My mind, however, began racing. Heather wouldn't possibly betray me, would she? Especially not to him?!

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," I said coldly, closing my briefcase with an angry snap. "You forget yourself." I snapped. "Talking to my trusted servant behind my back?" I scoffed. "That's below even you, Jefferson." I stalked past him, unprepared for the strong grip he quickly latched around my wrist.

"(Y/N)," he growled, and I stiffened at my birth name, the name that was too feminine to pass for a male name, that I had to change to (Y/M/N) in order to succeed in this society. A small part of me was thrilled at the tone he used, authoritative and demanding, but also masculine, and was that just a hint of lust I heard? No, it couldn't be. "Would you listen to me for once?" He yanked me to him and I stumbled until I hit the wall, and he slammed his hands on either side of my head, forcing me to either look at his ridiculous daily violet outfit or meet his eyes. As I raised my eyes, my gaze trailed from his gorgeously shaped beard to his lips, pursed in a line, to his thick mustache, over his nose, and to his beautiful brown eyes.

"Let me go," I demanded weakly, shrinking under his intense gaze. "I'm going home."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you haven't returned my affections." He frowned at me, eyes frustrated.

"Affections?" I asked in exasperation. "Thomas, I don't know what you're talking about. Let me lea-mmph!" My frustrated demand was cut off by his soft lips meeting mine, moving perfectly against mine, in fact. My eyes widened, taking in his hopeful gaze, before my eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I allowed it, realizing that this outrageously eccentric man liked me back. His tongue quickly explored my mouth with the excitement of a man reuniting with his long lost love, or getting married, and I had to pull back, gasping for breath. "H-How long?" I asked, a strange but pleasant feeling in my chest. Warm, and tingly. He just looked at me in confusion. "how long have you liked me?" I specified, cheeks turning pink at the realization that we had just kissed in my office, and that anyone could have walked in.

Thomas smiled. "The first day I asked you to prosecute Hamilton. I followed you home because you left your scarf in the office, and I saw Helen unwrapping you, so I went around to the back of the kitchen and asked her. And she told me what you'd done, with your name, and your..." His gaze flicked down to my chest and he smirked lightly, "…assets. She told me that you went home and ranted about me to her every day, and I was flattered, so I showed up at your office again and again, and…" His cheeks slowly turned pink.

"And….what?" I asked, a small, teasing smile on my lips, lips that still tingled from his kiss, my first kiss, as it were.

"And….I guess I fell in love with you along the way," he admitted, a bashful grin on his lips. "Your sarcasm, and wit, and intelligence, and beauty, even though you tried to cover it up. And…well…. _you_." He paused and smiled widely, pearly teeth peeking through his lips. "I love you, (Y/M-" he paused and shook his head. " _(Y/N)_ "

I smiled softly and just pulled his lips back to mine, before whispering against them "I love you too, Thomas."


End file.
